Blitz Dragonoid
. Blitz Dragonoid is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved intoTitanium Dragonoid. His official Battle Gear is Axator Gear. Description Blitz Dragonoid fires out laser beams from his top horn to deactivate his enemy's special ability. His wings wrap around his body to deflect fireballs. Being one of the strongest Bakugan, he knocks out the opposition by wielding his strong forked tail. When it's time for battle, his battle cry is heard from miles away. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Genesis, he evolved from Lumino Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forcing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. During the battle against Lumino Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus, Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Genesis Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. After Lumino Dragonoid defeats him Dragonoid Colossus talks about the Bakugan and there was a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In True Evolution, he battled Dharak Colossus first and after defeating Dharak's extra armor, went for Dharak himself. Even though Dharak used Airkor to take out Jakalier and Axator Gear, Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan and Drago and ability card called Spire Dragon. Drago then used it to defeat Dharak. However, he and Dan are put in jail by a hypnotized Jake. In Redemption, Dan and himself were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Jake and at the end of the episode Dan and himself fainted due to Kazarina. In Jake's Last Stand, he appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examing Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly like Dharak's DNA Code. In Final Strike, Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced Dharak to evolve into Phantom Dharak. In Dream Escape, he was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut and Coredem but failed. In Gundalian Showdown, he battled Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Aranaut, Hawktor, Awkimos, Linehalt and Coredem. He also got mad when they used Drago for his dirty work and then he defeat Strikeflier, Lythirus and Krakix using only one ability "Spire Dragon". When they were defeated he then retreat and go back to Neathia alongside Dargonoid colossus, Ren, Linehalt, Dan, Shun, Hawktor, Akwimos, Marucho, Coredem and Jake. In Broken Spell, he battled Strikeflier and his Battle Gear (Battle Turbine) and there was no outcome. He is later very surprised that Phantom Dharak defeated all the Castle Knights in one attack. In [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Eve_(episode) Code Eve], he battled Phantom Dharak, Strikeflier, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem, Linehalt and Dragonoid Colossus and was joined later by Sabator, Aranaut and Avior. Everyone was defeated by Phantom Dharak in one blow, except himself but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, the Sacred Orb transports himself, Dan, Barodius and Dharak between dimensions, where they learned the Sacred Orb, (Code Eve) is the Mother light of all Bakugan. In Destiny Revealed, he and Dan listened to the Code Eve about the Bakugan's origin. It was also shown that Drago created Vestroia and Dharak created Neathia and Gundalia due to their power being to incredible so it split the dimensions. Also it is revealed that he and Dharak were destined to battle and Dan and Barodius was destined to battle and to be their partners. He then battles Phantom Dharak in a battle and despite losing the first round he ends up winning the battle due to him winning in the 2nd and 3rd round. Later Dharak and Barodius couldn't except their defeat and Phantom Dharak fly to The Sacred Orb only to be overwhelmed by it's power and disappear in a burst of light. Code Eve then grants her power to him and it forced him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He reappeared in a flashback of Destiny Revealed ''in ''Re-connection. ;Ability Cards *'Particle Buster': *'Dual Barnum': *'Blitz Reflector': *'Blitz Wave': *'Blitz Explosion': *'Blitz Hammer': *'Spire Dragon': *'Blitz Superior':